


Meeting Ashton Irwin

by BlushingCrimson



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, First Meetings, Friendship, Lashton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingCrimson/pseuds/BlushingCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot based on the story of how Luke and Ashton first met at the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Ashton Irwin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read my last story "5 Times" that's so cool! :D This is just a short little piece on how I imagined Luke and Ashton first meeting.  
> All mistakes are my own! So sorry if there's any.

Meeting Ashton Irwin 

It had been an oddly cold day for Autumn time in Australia. Cold enough that 14 year old Luke decided wearing a black leather jacket would be appropriate. About to leave his room, he took one last look at the full length mirror sitting in the corner. He dragged his fingers through his long fringe, pulling it down over his eye slightly. He wondered if he looked cool enough yet. 

He let out a nervous breath and scanned over his room, his eyes landing on a bright green pair of glasses. Luke had bought them last year but had been too scared to wear them. He feared he would be made fun of or that people would laugh at him. But looking at the glasses now, his brothers words echoed in his head “If you want to wear the glasses, just wear ‘em. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.” Luke picked up the glasses and smiled slightly. He placed them on the top of his nose and glanced back in the mirror. Luke grinned. “Yeah, I think I like these.” he thought. 

The walk to the movie theatre wasn't that bad, he had his favourite bands on his iPod to keep him company. He spotted a group of the ‘cool’ kids from his class outside the theatre, he self consciously pulled at the sleeves of his jacket and bit his lip. “This is it!” he thought. Luke had been wanting to hang out with the cool kids ever since school started and now finally his chance was here. They had finally given him a shot after one of the kids, Calum, said that he seemed okay. 

He slowly walked over to the group, trying to even out his breathing as he did so. “Hi, guys” he whispered, shyly. The group stopped their conversation and stared at Luke as if he was the worst person in the world. “Eh, excuse me but why are you talking to us?” A blonde girl spat harshly. This caught Luke off guard. “I um, I’m here for the movie, you guys said I could come at lunch, remember?” he answered. “As if we’d invite a nerd like you!” another girl said. “Well Calum said I was okay, so” Luke mumbled “Well Calum’s not here” she shot back. “What’s with the glasses?” A boy with red hair sniggered. “Um, what do you mean?” Luke muttered, feeling whatever confidence he had crumble. “You look ridiculous!” he laughed as the rest of the group agreed and started teasing Luke. He could feel himself threatening to cry but he willed himself to be strong, at least until he got home. 

He was about to leave when a voice shouted. “Hey, you okay?” Luke peered out from behind his green frames. “Um, Y-yeah.” Luke stuttered, gazing at the bigger kid. He looked about 16, Luke thought. He wore a plain black long sleeved top and his wrists had more bracelets than Luke thought were even possible to fit on someone.  
Luke suddenly realised he’d been staring too long when the bigger kid waved a hand in front of his face. Luke blinked a few times, before feeling his cheeks heat up. “Sorry, what did you say?” he asked. The kid grinned back. “I was asking if those guys over there were giving you any trouble?” He repeated. Luke glanced over at the group, they seemed to be talking about them as a few of the girls pointed over and whispered to each other. “They were just teasing me about my glasses” Luke sighed and pointed to the green frames perched on his nose. The kid looked at him sympathetically “Well I like your glasses, man. Don’t worry about it.” Luke stared at the boy, doubt evident on his face. He wondered why this older kid was being so nice to him. “You do?” Luke questioned. “Well they’re kind of cool.” The older boy laughed, stressing the kind of. Luke chuckled, “I’ll take it. I’m Luke by the way.” “Ashton” the boy grinned. 

Just then, the kid - Ashton - turned around to people calling his name. Luke watched as even more bigger kids approached telling Ashton that the movie was about to start. “Okay, 2 seconds guys.” Ashton called. He turned back to Luke “Hey, It was nice meeting you.” Luke smiled, seeing the sincerity in Ashton’s face. “Yeah, you too.” Ashton nodded before climbing the steps to the movie theatre door. Luke stared on as he made his way to the last step. “Hey Ashton?” Luke called out. Ashton glanced down at Luke, confused. “Yeah?” he questioned. “Eh, Thank you. I forgot to say thanks. For you know.” Luke trailed off awkwardly, blushing. Ashton smiled softly at the younger boy. “No problem, Luke! Take care.” Ashton gave him a half wave before entering the movie theatre. 

Luke gazed down at his shoes, smiling. He put his head phones on and began the walk back home. 

-

“Hemmings, are you even paying attention?” Michael shouted from across the room. “First Calum decides playing Fifa is better than rehearsing and now you’re off in dream land!” he added frustrated. “Sorry, I am. I was just thinking.” Luke answered, honestly. “Don’t you think fifa is better than rehearsing, Michael?” Calum asked, smirking. “Guys, C’mon! We only have like 5 minutes to get set up.” Michael roared, Ignoring Calum. Luke stared at Michael, usually being the more responsible one, Luke knew how tiring it could be to get the boys to listen so he thought Michael must be serious if he was trying this much. “Okay, what needs done?” Luke asked. “I just need you guys to be ready, he’ll be here soon and we wanna look cool and like we know shit!” Michael explained. “Wait, who’s coming again?” Calum questions, glancing at Michael amused. As Michael was about to answer there was a knock on the door. “Alright he’s here, be cool!” He points his long finger accusingly at Luke and Calum. “Aren't I always?” Calum winked. Michael rolled his eyes making a mental note to ask himself why that loser is his best friend. 

Luke and Calum had been glued to FIFA, their backs to the door when Michael entered with their guest. “And yeah, the boys are really excited that you might be playing in the band. Right? That’s Calum and that’s Luke.” Michael spoke and pointed to both of the boys backs. “And you’re Irwin, right?” The boy nodded his head, just as Luke and Calum had acknowledged their presence in the room and began to turn around to look at them. “Yeah, Ashton works too” he finished. Luke snapped his head up at the name and stared at the boy standing beside Michael. “Hi Ashton, I‘m Calum!” Calum greeted. “Nice to meet you.” He smiled. Luke felt the sense of familiarity wash over him as his eyes fixed on Ashton’s sincere smiling face. Ashton turned to face Luke. Calum nudged him with his arm to speak. “Eh, Hi. I’m, Eh, Luke. Luke Hemmings.” Luke greeted, awkwardly. “Hi Luke.” Ashton smiled softly. Michael stared oddly between the two. “Well alright, we’re nearly done setting up. You want to play FIFA until then?” Michael asked Ashton. “Nah, I’m alright. I don’t really like FIFA” He answered honestly. All three boys stared at Ashton waiting for him to be joking. “Wait, really?” Calum asked surprised. “Yeah.” Ashton answered, amused. “And here I thought, I had met the coolest kid ever. You don’t even play FIFA!” Luke spoke, more to himself. Ashton laughed at that. “Hey, where’s them green glasses of yours?” That question caught Luke off guard “You remember?” he asked, bewildered. “How could I forget? They really were quite the statement.” Ashton smirked. Luke smirked back. “Yeah almost as big of a statement as your purple top.” Ashton glanced down at his choice of shirt and chuckled. “I guess I could of picked a better top for band practice ” Luke studied the older boys expression. “Well I like your top, don’t worry about it.” Ashton grinned. “It’s kind of cool, right?” Luke smiled back, remembering their first conversation. “Kind of.” he answered, almost fondly. 

“Alright, everything’s set up. You ready to show us what you’ve got, Ashton?” Michael asked, turning to face the two. “Ready as I’ll ever be!” He confessed. Ashton began to play while the others stared at him in awe. He really was amazing. “You know he’s a great drummer for someone that doesn't like FIFA.” Calum whispered. “That makes no sense, Cal.” Michael whispered back, shaking his head in amusement. “But he is really good. I say he’s in.” Michael added. “Yeah he’s cool, right Luke?” Luke stared at Ashton. He looked at his long fringe that swayed a bit as he played, how his face seemed so passionate, his weird denim shorts, his growing collection of bracelets and that awful purple shirt. “The coolest” he nodded in appreciation as Ashton finished. He beamed at Ashton and silently thanked 14 year old Luke for wearing those stupid, ugly, but kind of cool, green glasses.


End file.
